1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of buckle devices have heretofore been proposed. Many of them, however, have an undesirable possibility that when shock forces are applied to the buckle device or when something touches the operating member thereof by mistake, the latch member is moved and the engagement between it and the tongue is inadvertently released. Although this may merely be an inconvenience if the buckle device is used on a bag or the like, human life may be affected if the buckle device is used on a seat belt device of a vehicle or the like.